narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Naruto Fanon Wiki
*The Divine Universe *The Shinobi World Since the beginning, austere shinobi warriors follow each other into battle. Ninja clash and scatter, like flower petals floating on the battlefield. Times and places may change, but the endless battle rages on. Some guard the village, others challenge the enemy, some fight evil, and some fight simply to practice.... and to excel. Sacrificing their very lives to pursue their way, fearless shinobi vanish, taking their fervent souls with them, leaving only remnants of a dream. Still, the way of the shinobi persists. It never fades, whether it be the ancient Past, the present, or far future. Page Rules Before you begin, please be aware of the rules of this wikia. #Please refrain from introducing characters to a role play that has a close relationship to an actual Naruto character (such as son of ____, cousin of ____). Special role playing pages can allow these types of characters. #Please add your pages to categories so that this wiki can remain as organized as possible. #Please comment and rate other peoples page(located at the bottom of the screen so we can accurately display the top articles. #English is the primary language for the site. All pages created for information that would be used for role plays should be in English. If not, please translate it. Other information not meant to be used for role play are allowed in other languages. Just categorize it appropriately. #Although information will no longer be checked (a correction pointed out by a wikia user), anything that could ruin the fun in role playing (such as jutsu that are too powerful to be countered) may be subject to removal from a role playing page by popular vote. Month!]] Current News * A new tool that could probably surpass the Shukai! The Star Crystals! * A NEW TOURNAMENT HAS STARTED FOR SIGN-UP! COME HERE, Rank of Sannin Tournament. IT'S FREE TO ENTER WITH SOME REGULATIONS ON IT!!! PLEASE COME TO ENTER! * Sign ups for the Valkyrie Warriors tourney are still underway. Remember, female characters only! * User:Cyberweasel89 won the Contest: Organizations with the article The Watchers!!! Check out the Today's News Page for more information! * Visit the Today's News Page. Important news! * If you wish to become an ADMIN visit the Admin Request Page!!! * It is currently KAKASHI MONTH so give praise to KAKASHI and start writing stuff about him. * We need Taijutsu and Genjutsu articles for the site. Make sure to categorize them! * Indo Huiyo claimed alive! * Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki is now deceased but living in Other World * Two minor characters, Yako Uzamaki and Vashti, are now deceased as of P.7 in Eye of The Demon (Prologue) * January is Kakashi month, so the article of the month will be Kakashi Hatake Basic Rules * Refrain from advertising for now. This is a new wiki, and we need to make sure that this wiki won't get tossed to the trashbin. * Please be polite to other people and their work. * Role play posts must be at least several sentences long! * A person creating a role playing page is entitled to set up their own mini-rules, such as "participators must be invited," and so on & so forth. The rules on this page CANNOT conflict with the rules listed on this page. The rules listed here hold more power than on an individual page.